Conwell North
Conwell North is a Human support agent of the United Liberators Coalition assigned as a member of 830-N. He works as a systems operator for LUOS, and one of the software specialist on the team. History Childhood Conwell was born on March 1st, 2007, at Union Central Hospital in the heart of Union City, WY where he was raised in and lived in a high rise apartment. At a young age, his parents did little to nothing with Conwell and his sister, Angela North, due to jobs with long hours and taking as much overtime as they could, just to stay in the apartment they lived in. They didn’t have much time if at all to take care of the two, so Angela stepped up, opting to become Conwell’s guardian. Conwell’s life was pretty peaceful, allowing him to focus on whatever he pleased, which in middle school, became technology and programming. Even after learning his inabilities with magi-tech, he continued to work, focusing on just normal tech, with his focus programming in particular sky-rocketing. During Conwell’s earlier years, Conwell’s siblings, Lena North, and Tobias North were born, which with their parents still working nearly non-stop, were also taken under Angela’s wing. Even with Conwell’s focus, he still did well in classes, getting straight A’s in high school and a high score on his SAT, easily landing him a spot at Union Falls University. Earning a full ride through multiple scholarships. University Around this time, Conwell’s parents’ relationship grew weak, leading to a divorce. This made their neglect worse, meaning Angela would take the reigns fully, moving out and marrying her high school crush. This became a new home for Toby and Lena, spending most of their time here. Speeding through many of his courses, he earned a major in Computer science, with minors in Computer and Electrical engineering. With his focus on programming, came an ability to hack into systems, and with many of his friends being bullied, and seeing stuff on the news of gangs terrorizing the South Side district. Conwell wanted to help, using what he had to gain info without being tracked, sending these as anonymous tips, allowing the UFPD to easily capture and recover a semblance of peace. During his college life, Conwell learned of the United Liberators Coalition, and their mission. This immediately captured Conwell’s attention, becoming his new focus. With his eyes set on becoming one of these agents and helping people, Conwell tried to be recruited by the ULC academy but was denied due to his inabilities in combat and lack of experience since he just came out of college and worked as a freelancer. AtlasTech This rejection didn’t stop Conwell, deciding if he can’t get in directly, then he will need to gain some experience with allies of the ULC, now setting his sights on AtlasTech. Where he acted as a white hat hacker for their OS, finding nearly every flaw within the old system. This caught the eye of Jack Harper, who appointed him as the lead developer of LUOS. ULC-CLAW war During his time at AtlasTech, the facility was attacked, being rescued by Harper himself, and finding themselves in between the war of ULC and CLAW. Where they found their way into the resistance. During which Conwell learned that LUOS was being used for CLAW to gain full control of all nearly all ULC systems. While in the air, Conwell created a patch to block the backdoor, which would later be used to fix the LUOS throughout the country. Around the time, Harper called those within the Aquila and joined them to create a plan. This, being the first time meeting any ULC agents, Norlar, Isiah Brown, Peter Prilv, Tobias Maki got Conwell into a fan-boyish nature, complimenting them, and trying his best to impress them. After being seperated he was later moved to a base in Murigan where he met many other agents, such as Camden Kolt, Tanwyn Angharad, Charlie Lang. This made Conwell, of course, acted as an optimistic fanboy, wanting to help wherever he could and later being put on the task to take over the communication systems during the attack against CLAW. Joining the ULC After the CLAW war, Conwell lost his job at AtlasTech due to the incident causing many to point blame at Harper, which in turn pointed the blame to Conwell. With that, Conwell was able to get a job in the ULC, going through the academy and barely passing the exam. Even so, he was stationed at the 830-N's new base, the Atlantes Center Base. Personality Conwell has an extremely excitable nature, getting loud and speaking quickly. And with nothing stopping him while he grew up, he would become very optimistic, seeing how every situation could have the best outcome. With this, Conwell always has a chipper demeanor, smiling more often than not, and always trying to pass that positivity to others. Conwell is also very persistent due to his optimistic nature. He understands that the best outcome only comes through hard work and determination, and he is willing and able to put in that work. With this, he’d do whatever he can to get the best outcome, including bending the law to an immense degree to get that outcome. Without a parental figure, and with Angela having him be a guinea pig to her parenting, Conwell would still carry some childish tendencies, since he never had to grow up. With all this mixed together, Conwell always has something to talk about, nearly never being quiet, which can and has been annoying for many. Powers & Abilities Powers * None Abilities * Hacking and Programming: Spending most of his life on this subject, Conwell is well adept in this field * Engineering adeptness: With minors in both Computer and Electrical engineering, and having this be part of his focus for most of his life. He is able to understand electrical mechanics easily, with one him building his laptop and phone he uses today. * Extreme Focus: With nothing holding him back, Conwell carries an extreme focus when learning new things, allowing his ease in his university, although, this focus only occurs if Conwell can find interest in the subject. * Mimicry: Throughout college and his years of accessing gang computer systems, Conwell needed to learn how to lead people to give information through some other means, one being mimicry of voices. With this, he is able to pick up accents, dialect, fluctuations in tone, and replicate that with his own voice, basically copying one’s voice with enough study through close contact and or recorded pieces of their voice. This is only a close copy, unable to use this to access voice controlled systems under the person he is trying to copy. * Small arms adeptness: With his new focus of wanting to join the ULC came a new understanding that he needed to learn to fight, so he took the time to acquire a gun license and would constantly practice at gun ranges, allowing him to be able to use small arms surprisingly well. Equipment * CN 1AP: A laptop Conwell built on his own, buying most of the parts online, he was able to get performance and sleekness he desired. This laptop allows Conwell to work on all of his projects at any time. * CN F0N3: A Phone Conwell built in his spare time, connecting directly to his laptop, he is able to run programs through his laptop that was written on his phone. This phone still allows for the normal functions of a phone, calling, texting, and the many apps Conwell uses on a daily basis. Also using an adapted LUOS system on both. * Backpack: A sleek one strap backpack to carry his belongings, Conwell is never seen without it near him. Relationships Family * Walter North (Father) * Amelia North (Mother) * Angela North (Older sister) * Lena North (Younger sister) * Tobias North (Youngest brother) * Michael Peno (Brother in-law/ Angela’s Husband)